halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krampus (Orlando)
'Krampus '''was one of nine haunted houses that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 26. It was located in the Shrek Theater. History and Location On August 4th, 2016, Universal announced that a haunted house based on the movie Krampus would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The house would feature many key scenes from the movie. The codename for this house was "Schnapps", as the aunt in the film drank schnapps. The house would be the second located in the Shrek Theater. The houses put in this location would be built within the second, less-used theater for the Shrek 4D attraction. Description ''As a blizzard rages outside, St. Nicholas’ evil counterpart and his band of Dark Minions claim the souls of the faithless one by one. Facade The house façade was the outside of the house the majority of events in ''Krampus ''take place in. The façade was built inside of Soundstage 40D and you therefore couldn't see it outside of the house. Guests entered the house through the front door of the façade. Experience When you first entered the house on the right there was a set of stairs, but on the left was one of Krampus's elf's who scared people as they were walking past. The next room you will see is a table with plates with no food on it. on the left you will see a shelf of plates and Nutcrackers standing on the shelf. right by the shelf is a nutcracker with its mouth stretched out. then a scareactor will jump out and scare the people walking by. then you will enter outside were you will see Krampus standing on a roof. snowman will fly out at guest while walking by then guest will enter the front room. the front room is covered with snow coming out of the fire place then Krampus will be standing but an elf will jump out of his red coat scaring guest walking by. Then guest will enter a hallway heading into the kitchen with evil gingerbread cookies all over the place holding kitchen knifes, guns etc. Then guest will enter through a short hallway to an attic ladder with Christmas lights going down the ladder flashing at the guest. the next room you will enter is a attic were guest will see old stuff in boxes or covered in cobwebs.Then a teddy bear puppet will fly out at the guest's Then you will take a turn were you will see the mom jump out making chocking sounds with Christmas lights around her neck but on the other side a mutant jack in the box will jump out scaring guests walking by. Then guest will enter in a small hallway on one side a bunch of elf's will be outside watching you through the cardboard on the window laughing. Then guest will enter the front room again with a elf jumping out on one side then you will walk pass the fireplace were a another elf will jump out behind a Christmas tree . Then you will enter the next room which is a tunnel to Krampus's workshop were elf's will jump out behind walls and shelf's then you will exit the maze where an elf will jump out for the last scare. Scareactors *Elves X Various *Evil Snowmans x2 *Der Klown *Choking Girl *Evil Teddy Bear *Krampus Pictures Krampus Orlando.png Krampus Facade.png Krampus Prop 2.png Elf Minion 1.png Elf Minion 2.png Elf Minion 3.png Evil Snowman.png Gingerbread Attack.png Elf Minion 4.png Elf Minion 5.png Der Klown (Orlando).png Elf Impact.png Elf Minion 6.png Elf Minion 7.png Krampus Prop.png Evil Snowman Minions.jpg Trivia * In Krampus's lair were snow globes of different buildings like The Amity House, The Myers House and Shadybrook. Category:Licensed houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Movie Houses Category:Shrek Theater Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Horror Film characters